Soy molasses is an aqueous alcohol soybean solubles extract made commercially essentially as disclosed in my Israel Patent No. 19168. The aqueous alcohol extraction is preferably conducted on defatted soybean material, such as non-toasted defatted soybean flakes, with warm aqueous alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, or isopropanol. The alcohol and some of the water, is then removed. This can be done by evaporation, distillation, steam stripping, elution, column separation, membrane separation or other techniques known per se, to obtain essentially alcohol free soy molasses having a desired moisture content. In Israel Patent Applications Nos. 115110 and 119107, I disclose a novel therapeutic use of soy molasses and modified soy molasses, when taken orally, as a composite source of various soy phytochemicals to prevent and ameliorate diverse and various pathological conditions. Soy molasses being virtually a concentrated composite source of substantially all the soy phytochemicals, these Patent Applications describe methods and ways by which the soy molasses can be taken orally. These Patent Applications however do not teach nor suggest that soy molasses can be used in topical applications to prevent and ameliorate various dermatologic disorders and in cosmetics.
The present application is based on our surprising and unexpected discovery that soy molasses can be highly useful to provide soy phytochemicals, not only when taken orally, thus being effective internally, but that it is also highly effective in topical applications in the prevention, treatment and amelioration of various dermatologic disorders and for cosmetic use. Since soy molasses is used because of its phytochemicals composition, the designation "soy molasses" includes for the purpose of this invention soy molasses that is modified by the removal from it of certain components, especially of components that are not considered phytochemicals, such as soy sugars. The present patent also includes for the purpose of this invention derivatives of soy molasses, that can serve as a source of soy molasses phytochemicals.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a topical composition of soy molasses, providing an inexpensive composite source of soybean phytochemical constituents.
Another object of the invention is to provide topical preparations based on soy molasses, for treatment and amelioration of pathological dermatologic conditions and for cosmetic use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic composition containing soy molasses.
Yet another object of our invention is to provide a method of treatment and amelioration of dermatologic disorders by applying a topical composition containing soy molasses.